total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TylerSurvivorFan/Contestant Opinions
I'm bored, and if you ever wanted to know my opinions on some of the RP contestants, well here's your chance! I will make a poll and the one that gets the most votes I will review. B, Topher & Leonard have not been roleplayed yet, so no them. kthnxbye ;) Reviews Samey (2 votes) Ranks: RTI - 15/16 WW - 6/18 TB - 15/24 AST2 - Winner Samey started about bad in the first season, only because Maria didn't know any English. Plus, this was Samey-Bot which we learned in Total Drama Wild West, the following season. That season Derpy majorly improved her. She started the girls alliance with Katie and Lindsay, which might have taken control of the game if Scott lost that tiebreaker. Samey also was in a love triangle with Duncan and Sky, which was a lot of fun. In Total Drama Toxic Brawl, she was OK. I don't remember her doing terribly a lot but I know she interacted with Amy and Duncan, but they were eliminated in back-to-back episodes. After her elimination with being idoled by Alejandro, she returned as an intern for about 3 episodes and then left. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, she was fantastic with her alliance with Cameron and blindsiding Scarlett. When she made the final two, it was a close vote and won 4-3. Overall, Samey is a good contestant. Amy (2 votes) Ranks: AW - Winner TB - 18/24 AST2 - 14/18 In her debut season, Amy was so amazing and great. She makes a great winner with her interactions with people such as Bridgette, Brick, Anne Maria, Alejandro, Beth...the list goes on. In the last two episode of the season, was at her high peak of being absolutely incredible. However, she was imo a one-season wonder. In Total Drama Toxic Brawl, I remembered her continuing her relationship with Brick and spending time with Samey. From that, I don't remember too much from her other then that. In the next season, Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, she didn't do a whole lot that I remember. Overall, Amy is a good contestant but incredible in her debut season. Sugar (1 vote) Ranks: WW - 7/18 Sugar was a very high entertainment value in her currently only season, Wild West. She had her relationship I guess you could say with Scott and Heather involving the Pythons that merged minus Katie. She was also one of the main antagonists. I had mixed feelings when Sugar was eliminated. She got disqualified but we saw the end of a great villain. I really enjoyed her time on the RP and I hope she returns. Overall, Sugar is a good contestant. Poll Vote. >:( Dave Leshawna Dawn Scott Scarlett Heather Lindsay Courtney Gwen Cody Noah Duncan Tyler Cameron Sky Sierra Ezekiel Ella Jo Dakota Katie Mike Izzy Staci Brick Harold Trent Sadie Zoey Bridgette Eva Alejandro Lightning Geoff Anne Maria Beth Beardo Jasmine Shawn Owen Max DJ Rodney Justin Sam Blaineley Category:Blog posts